


Winter's Night

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stars shine and street lamps glow;<br/>Two lone men walk down the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PUNIFA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUNIFA/gifts).



> Who wanted a Dimstrade poem, so why not? Bonus: 221 words!

Stars shine and street lamps glow;  
Two lone men walk down the road.  
Snow softly crunches under their feet  
As the two men sweep down the lonely street.

Evening falls as they make haste,  
One leading the other with hands interlaced.  
The stars come out with a brilliant shine;  
Brightening up the dark sky line.

Melancholy this day has been;  
Full of sorrowful surprises within.  
A child, not more than four,  
Found lying dead on the floor.

Cases like this are always tough,  
And for the two detectives, always rough.  
For one has a child of his own; a son,  
Who had just turned twenty-one.

But at the start of a new day,  
Despite the growing dismay,  
As the street lamps dim and cease  
The pair find themselves with a little peace.

For Greg, who's struggling with doubt,  
And for Iain, who's helping him out,  
Days go one at a time,  
The next one more divine.

Right now, they stand,  
Hand-in-hand,  
Under that street lamp's light  
In the dark of the December night.

Through the love they share,  
And how much they care,  
They share a kiss  
Amongst the winter's bliss.

Stars shine and street lamps glow;  
Two lone men continue to walk down the road.  
Snow softly crunches under their feet  
As the two men sweep down the lonely street.


End file.
